Sapphire's Story
by SapphireMC
Summary: My first published story with my main OC, Niomi. Earlier work. When Niomi get sucked into Minecraft with her (and my) crush, Deadlox. Still bad at summaries. Rating may go up if I get the balls to write smut, no promises either way.
1. Chapter 1

Ummmm... I'm starting a FanFiction... A deadlox X OC Fanfiction... So yeah. Onto the story!

Naomi's PoV

I was walking home from Krispy Kreme with a warm glazed donut in one hand and a coffee in the other when my life changed. Whether it changed for the better or for the worse is up to you, reader to decide... Like I said, I was walking down my street. I was walking in the street, because here in the housing district of Florissant, cars rarely pass by at about 2:12 in the am. Anyways, I was walking down the street, eating my donut and watching an episode of Hide n Seek by Deadlox, my all-time favorite person in the world, when I heard shouting behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see the headlights of a car for a split second before feeling bone-crushing impact in my back and blacking out.

I should introduce myself. My name is Naomi, and I am 19. I'm OBSESSED with MineCraft and the MineCraft YouTube scene. My favorite YouTuber is Deadlox, part of Team Crafted, whom I also like. I don't have any friends. I am living in a house instead of an apartment because... Well, last month, my parents died in a car crash. Because I'm officially an adult now, I didn't have to go to an orphanage or anything like that, but I do have to live here all by myself. I love enderman and am obsessed with purple and black. Even my room is purple and black! My walls are purple and my roof and floor are black. My bed is purple and black, so is my computer desk. Everything is black and purple. My rug has an enderman on it and I have a lot of MineCraft posters. And Deadlox posters. I am medium height and I am fairly thin, but I'm no stick. I spend most of my day recording or editing content for YouTube, which I have a channel on called Sapphire_MC. I have just over one million subscribers. That's huge for me. I practically lived in MineCraft...

Deadlox PoV

I was moving the last box from my living room to my master bedroom when I heard the scream. It was about quarter past two in the morning. I poked my head outside to witness a red-headed girl about my age get violently run over by a huge car. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed 911 as fast a I could. "9-1-1, what's your emergency?" I heard a female operator ask. "Hello? I live at 1374 Jackson Rd, and I just saw a girl about 19 years old get run over by a huge black SUV right outside in the street. I'm fairly sure she needs medical attention... She's bleeding everywhere." MAGICAL TIME SKIP I was following the ambulance to the hospital in my old Jeep. Sure I could afford more with the money I make off of YouTube, but I love old Pearly (IDK just the first name that came to mind... Hehe). We finally got to Cardinal Glennon, a children's hospital, but apparently they have great doctors. I sat in the waiting room while they rushed her into the ER. I realized with a jolt that I didn't even know her name... I had seen her walk past earlier, all alone... She was kinda hot, now that I think about it. I Hit myself across the head. No no, Ty. This is not a movie or some crazy fanfiction written by Sapphire_MC... Love at first sight just doesn't happen... Although I guess it didn't have to be love for me to admit that she was hot. So I didn't deny it. She was HAWT! A doctor walked into the room and jerked me out of my thoughts. I checked my iPhone. 4:34 am. I had sat in that waiting room for an hour and a half! Notch, that's a long time for a girl I never met! Oh, well, nothing to be done about it now I guess... " is she okay?" I asked hurriedly. The doctor shook his head. "She's alive now, but she's is a coma, and she'll die if she doesn't get a blood transfusion soon... But we don't have any of her blood type here..." The doctor looked regretful. " what type of blood do you need?" I asked, prepared to give my own. (A/N: IDK Ty's blood type... Lets pretend its O negative. Okay? Okay.) "we need O neg... We don't have any and she doesn't have enough time left for us to call any in..." I nodded. "Soooo... If I donated blood right now... Would it help?" The doctor thought for a second, then referred to his clipboard. "If you have O neg blood, then yes, we may be able to save her after a donation from you..." I smiled. "Lucky for her, I just HAPPEN to be O negative..." The doctor led me to another room and sat me in the chair. Le time skip... (I refuse to even write about blood donations... They scare the Nether outta me!) Eventually, the doctor gave me some sort of shot, and told me it would help me sleep. After eating a cookie and drinking some juice provided to me by the hospital, they told me I could sleep for a while in an extra patient room. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light...


	2. Chapter 2

11 views, 1 follow, and a favorite already!? you guys are awesome! Dont forget to ask questions!

Niomi's PoV

When I woke up, I didn't hurt anymore. I glanced around, not seeing anything familiar. Then I realized that everything was blocky... Like MineCraft! 'Oh, crap!' I thought. Was I really in MineCraft? I looked down at myself, and, sure enough, I was wearing my minecraft skin! I had an off the shoulder white and baby blue stripped top and black denim short shorts. My hair was no longer red, it was a pretty white blonde color. I stood up and walked in circles for a few minutes, getting used to moving in my new blocky body. After a couple of minutes, I looked around for a tree and began punching it. In a few seconds, the wood block disappeared and became a tiny block hovering about an inch off of the ground. Surprisingly, my hand was fine, it didn't even hurt! After making the necessary first set of wooden tools, I wandered around looking for a cave. 'I wonder if there' s anyone else here...' I thought. Almost before I was done thinking, a black box much like the player list in multiplayer popped up in front of me. It only had one name: Sapphire_MC. I smiled. I loved the look of my MineCraft username ... I finally found a cave and began to mine some cobble and coal. I made a couple of furnaces and two stacks of torches. I started to trek deeper into the cave, on the hunt for iron. Just as I spotted my first piece, a black chat-like rectangle appeared before me: Deadlox Has Joined The Game. It read. I almost dropped my pick. I hurriedly mined the iron, then raced to the surface to meet my celebrity crush...

.Deadlox PoV

When I woke up, the first thing I did was groan. Then I cracked my eyes open. I sat up and looked around. I seemed to be in MineCraft ... Wait, WHAT?! Just to be sure, I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Yup, definitely MineCraft. Man, whatever they have me at the hospital musta been REALLY good if I was hallucinating MINECRAFT. I saw a girl running up to me. She was wearing an off the shoulder white and baby blue top and black denim short shorts. Her white blonde hair flowed down her back in shimmering waves. "Hai there! You're in MineCraft." She told me. Not bothering to soften he blow at all. I smirked. "Kinda noticed that," I told her back. I looked down at myself and saw I was wearing my MineCraft skin. There was a name tag above her head that read 'Sapphire_MC' I wondered if we were the only ones in this world. As soon as I did, a black player list rectangle appeared beside Sapphire. It read Sapphire_MC deadlox "Sooooo, Sapphire, is it?" i asked her. I secretly knew exactly who she was. She was like, my favorite MineCraft YouTuber. She shook her head. "Call me Niomi," she told me. I smiled. I knew that too. Not like I'm a stalker or anything, she just uses her name in videos a lot. She'd never done facecam, though. Suddenly, a black chat rectangle appeared before us. Herobrine I see you've made it in okay? Be prepared to be teleported in 5

Herobrine 4

Herobrine3

Herobrine2

Herobrine 1

All of a sudden, the world warped around me and everything went black ...

/A/N: I accidentally spelled Niomi's name wrong. I'm too lazy to fix it, bit is should start being right in a few chapters. This is SapphireMC, and peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi's PoV

Apparently, we were trapped in MineCraft by Herobrine... Well didn't this sound familiar...? So many fanfictions about being held captive in MineCraft flooded through my head. Some times the people just died. Sometimes if they died in the game, they woke up in the real world. Sometimes dieing in the game was the worst possible thing you could do... Welp, apparently I was about to be able to talk to my kind captor...

Herobrine 1

Suddenly the world warped around me and everything went black... Niomi's PoV When i woke up again, I was still in MineCraft. I was laying in a soft white bed with a warm red blanket and the best most aetherly pillow you've ever had the pleasure of sleeping on. I am in a simple room with walls made of purple wool and a ceiling and floor made of black wool. there is a bedside table standing next to the bed and a chest at the foot of the bed with a couple of pieces of cooked Jeffery and a bucket of milk. I ate quickly, still glancing around the room. In the righthand corner was an iron door. 'Great' I thought. 'Im being held here against my will, no way out...' I sighed and flopped down on the bed. Hopefully Herobrine shows his face soon...

Deadlox's PoV

I cracked my eyes open and and glanced around the room. I was laying on a softish bed that was in left and corner of the room. The walls were made of green wool, and the floors and ceiling were made of black wool. It made me feel like I was on the inside of a giant creeper. I shivered. I hated creepers. I got up and looked inside a chest sitting on the floor at the end of my bed. I opened the chest and saw 6 cooked Jeffery's and a bucket of milk. I ate quickly, thinking of Niomi. Niomi loves Jeffery's, I thought. I know from her MineCraft videos. She generally played MineCraft by herself, and never teamed with anyone in the YouTuber Survival Games Events. Even though she wins almost every time. She's very skilled. I wonder what she looked like IRL. Suddenly, a black rectangle popped up and a picture of the girl that got run over by the black SUV was right in the middle of it. Oh my Notch! Did I really just move in next to and donate blood to THE Sapphire_MC?! I sure as the nether hope so...

Niomi's PoV

Once I got food in my system, and could think clearly, I started FanGirling HARDCORE. I am stuck in MineCraft with my top celebrity crush... OH MY NOTCH! (:3 I have a crush on deadlox IRL, can you tell? :3) I sat suddenly on the floor and rubbed my temples. It's not as if anything could happen between us, right? I mean, we don't live anywhere near each other IRL, right? And he doesn't even know who I am, probably, right?! Suddenly, I was teleported to a different room. This time it carried none of the dizziness, in fact, I barely felt anything... I was standing in a small room made of StoneBrick. deadlox appeared next to me, and he looked like he had been pondering something deeply. Maybe he was fanboying in his own quiet way? I wish. Like I said, he probably doesn't even know who I am. The world shifted, and in the blink of an eye, a figure stood before us. I immediately fell backwards and scrambled back against the wall. The figure wore a blue partially tucked shirt and darker blue jeans. He had messy brown hair and tanned skin. And glowing white eyes. Ty (deadlox, Ty is his first name) stood inbetween Herobrine and myself, the muscles in his shoulders and upper back tensed taught as thick cables. Herobrine looked ... Sad at our reaction. Okay, I'm confused now. "Why did you bring us here?" I asked curiously, before Ty could ask the same question aggressively. The older man sighed. "Do you know what happened before you woke up here?" He asked us.

I was walking down my street. I was walking in the street, because here in the housing district of Florissant, cars rarely pass by at about 2:12 in the am. Anyways, I was walking down the street, eating my donut and watching an episode of Hide n Seek by Deadlox, my all-time favorite person in the world, when I heard shouting behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see the headlights of a car for a split second before feeling bone-crushing impact in my back and blacking out.

Deadlox's PoV

The doctor led me to another room and sat me in the chair. Eventually, the doctor gave me some sort of shot, and told me it would help me sleep. After eating a cookie and drinking some juice provided to me by the hospital, they told me I could sleep for a while in an extra patient room. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light..

. "Yes," we both said at the same time. Herobrine smiled. "Did you know each others role in the events?" He asked us. I nodded, but Niomi shook her head. Suddenly, three very comfortable looking chairs appeared. Herobrine sat in one and motioned us to the other two. I warily sat down, as did Niomi, albeit a little more trusting. i couldnt keep it in anylonger. "so... what are you gonna do to us?" I asked the other male sitting in front of me. he pointed to himself. "me? nothing. I pulled both of you into MineCraft to save your lives." He pointed to Niomi. "You were run over by another human under Speila's mind control, and you," he pointed to me. "You had an allergic reaction to the sedative the hospital gave you after you donated your blood to save her life because they didn't have any O negative blood available at that moment," Herobrine finished. She gasped. "I live right next door to DEADLOX!?" She burst out.

Niomi's PoV

Apparently my fangirling session wasn't over. I instantly bush a deep red. Both males flinched slightly, then smirked and chuckled. Welp, I thought, I have absolutely NO chance with him now... Or so I thought. Then I heard him say "well, I live next to Sapphire_MC," he told me. I about fainted. I knew my mouth was literally hanging open on shock. Herobrine looked extremely amused. "Well, isn't this charming?" The older guy quipped. We ignored him. "So, you're an Endy?" I asked him. Endies were what I called my fanbase. He smiled a little, really shy like was his nature. "Yeah," he answered simply, blushing like mad. "Are you in the Dead Army?" He asked me back. I wasted no time in nodding my head so vigorously, it gave me a slight headache. I suddenly remembered where I was. "So, Herobrine, why are we... Trapped in MineCraft?!" I asked him sharply. He shook his head. "You're not trapped. Let me explain." He told us. I made myself comfortable while Ty just nodded his head. "Both of you are in a coma, stuck between life and death. Because both of you are in the game, you will stay that way. If you find and item within the game calld a a Heart of Darkness, and use it, you will wake up in the real world and recover in very short order. If you die in the game, you get respawned only once. If you die a second time, you die in the game ... And in the real world." I gasped at the same time as Ty. I shook my head. "How do we find this Heart of Darkness?" I asked fearfully. Herobrine didn't look evil or glad or amused. He looked sad and regretful and pitying. Maybe he wasn't so bad as every one thought. "You have to go to Speilla's mansion. If you can fight through her and her slaves, it's in the dungeon." Ty looked skeptical. "Can you bring more people in to help?" He asked Herobrine. The older male nodded. "who do you want?" Me and Ty looked at each other. "Not Preston," we both said at the same time. I cracked up and Ty chuckled. Herobrine looked confused. "Is there a joke I'm not getting?" He asked us. We nodded. "Preston Sucks At PvP!" I managed to get out. Ty laughed louder and I was downright roaring, no joke. Herobrine shook his head. "Who then?" He asked, growing inmpatient. I turned to Ty. "What about Seto?" I asked him quietly. He turned back to Herobrine. "If a person is ... Has magical ... abilities in real life, will they transfer to the game?" He asked. Herobrine thought for a moment, then nodded. I smiled. "Seto, and Ant. He's the PvP equivalent of The One. Ummmm... Sparklez, Mitch (BajanCanadian), Jerome (ASFJerome), and I can't think of anymore." I finished lamely. Ty nodded. "those are all good. I can't think of anymore either." He responded. I turned to Herobrine. "We need SetoSorcerer, AntVenom, CaptainSparklez, BajanCanadian, and ASFJerome," I told Herobrine. "Can you do that?" Ty asked him as an afterthought. Herobrine nodded. "Of course. There's not much that I can't do" he informed us. "Soooooo... Can we go back to Spawn now?" I asked hopefully. Herobrine smiled. "No problem" he waved his hand and suddenly, with a faint sensation of moving, the StoneBrick room disappeared and we were standing in a grassy meadow.

A/N: Guys, I'm kinda disappointed. I know people are seeing my stories, but my reviews aren't going up. It makes me happy to see you guys reviews. Anywayz, this is SapphireMC, and peace out!


End file.
